cousasdeirmasfandomcom-20200215-history
A merda do cu
A merda do cu é o episodio 5 da tempada 2 da serie Cousas de Irmás e o episodio 13 en total. Estreouse o 25 de setembro do 2016. Argumento O episodio comeza na casa da telerrealidade, onde Kimberly recibe unha chamada que provén dunha orixe descoñecida, e dille que o seu director é un espía que está a traballar para Yusma do Universo Espello, e el está en busca dela e da súa irmá Karla para controlalas, e se for necesario, eliminalas cando el pensar que elas son un problema para o que Yusma estiver a planear. Entón a mensaxe desconéctase e destrúese do computador de Kimberly para non ser atopado por Yusma ou o seu equipo de mozas. Entón o director da casa vén dicirlle a Kimberly: “Fixeches o teu traballo sobre a calidade desta casa?” e Kimberly responde que si, e daralle a máxima puntuación. Pero cando el vaise, ela di: “Dareiche a merda do cu”. E entón chama Karla e dille que teñen que vixiar o que eles fixeren, xa que o director é un espía. Karla queda sorprendida. Mentres tanto, nun lugar secreto, o director di a Yusma que pensa que alguén lles dixo ás irmás que el as está a controlar, e se cadra xa saben que é un espía. Yusma dille que ten que facer que Kimberly deixe a casa, e entón el encargarase delas. O director pregúntalle a Yusma: “Fixeches unha fusión mental coa rexenta Andrea algunha vez?” e Yusma di con orgullo: “Fíxenlle unha fusión mental e biqueina. Pero teño que facer unha vez máis unha fusión mental con ela para obter máis informacións. Ti tes que seguir a túa misión”. Nunha rúa de Bàrcinon, Karla está a camiñar co seu noivo, ata que recibe unha chamada da súa irmá, e dille que veña á casa da telerrealidade rápido. Karla non entende nada, pero Kimberly di que é urxente. Na casa, Kimberly está coas súas maletas, e Karla e o seu noivo vén preguntar que pasa, e Kimberly di que ela quedou fóra do proxecto da telerrealidade. En casa, as dúas irmás chegan, e están tristes. Os seus pais din que non se preocupen por isto, e Kimberly di que teñen que saber unha cousa, e explícalles todo. Os seus pais enténdeno, e Karla e o seu noivo din a Kimberly que eles tres teñen que estar xuntos se quixeren axudar a FEF cos seus problemas, e o almirante 21 confía nelas. Os pais das raparigas axudaranas no que fixer falta, e o noivo de Karla dille á súa noiva que poderían volver ao hotel Kasa Tot, porque hai tempo que eles non estiveron alí. Os tres deciden ir en metro ata a Kasa Tot, para falar co dobre de Jordy. Unha vez alí, as mozas din ao noivo de Karla que quede fóra para vixiar, e elas entrarán na oficina de Jordy. Unha vez dentro, atopan unha muller que di que Jordy está doente, e ela ten o control da oficina ata que el estea ben de novo. Kimberly non llo cre. Kimberly dille a Karla que ten a certeza que non está doente, só está a facer algunha outra cousa noutro lugar e mentres tanto non pode encargarse do hotel. Kimberly pide á muller se poden dar unha ollada dentro da oficina de Jordy, xa que elas son amigas del. A muller acepta, e di que quedará preto da porta no caso de que elas queiran algo. Dentro da oficina, Kimberly di que teñen que utilizar o transportador secreto, pero atopan que todos os obxectos de alta tecnoloxía de Jordy foron quitados de alí. Só hai papeis do hotel. Karla di: “E agora que?” e Kimberly di á muller: “Podes vir connosco?” e pregunta se ela sabe onde están as cousas importantes de Jordy. A muller di: “Falta algo? Non o sabía”. Kimberly di que non é nada, e dille que teñen que irse. A muller di: “Se quixerdes outra cousa, dicídemo”. No metro, Kimberly está a pensar no que pasou, e dille a Karla que o lado inimigo sabe que elas dous están a axudar a FEF, e seralles difícil continuar coa súa misión. A única opción é ir á Terra, sexa como for. O noivo de Karla di: “E podo vir convosco para axudarvos?” e Kimberly di que non sería unha boa idea, pero Karla di: “Sería excelente”. E dille a Kimberly que agora el é parte do equipo, porque sabe todo o que elas dúas saben. Kimberly acepta. Mentres tanto na casa da telerrealidade, o director está a falar con Yusma nunha sección da casa secreta, cando de súpeto se teletransporta unha merda. Yusma vea, e di que a rexenta Andrea a transportou alí, e di: “Liscade todos vós de aquí, é unha bomba!” pero non hai tempo para actuar, a bomba explota e toda a casa é destruída, morrendo todos da casa. As dúas irmás e os seus pais están a ver na televisión a explosión da casa da telerrealidade, e Karla di: “Es consciente do que causamos nós? Non pasaría isto se nós non nos metemos nos asuntos da FEF”. E Kimberly di que agora que xa se atopan implicadas nos asuntos da FEF, teñen que axudar o almirante 21 no que elas puideren. Kimberly vai durmir, porque di que ten sono. Karla quedará a ver soa a televisión. Pola noite, Kimberly ten un soño onde todo está cheo de merda de persoa e a imaxe dunha rapariga guapa co cabelo castaño claro, e tamén está Yusma quen di que esa rapariga é a principal ameaza para a FEF e para el, ou sexa, ela é unha inimiga común. Por iso tentará axudalos, aínda que el non queira colaborar coa FEF, e tamén di que a explosión a causou ela. O seu soño remata, e Kimberly espértase. Kimberly di a Karla que tivo un soño creado por Yusma onde el lle dixo informacións importantes, e teñen que facer unha fusión mental entre as dúas irmás para poder entender mellor o soño. As dúas irmás fan a fusión mental, e comparten o soño. Karla di que compartirá o soño tamén co seu noivo cando estiveren xuntos. E as dúas irmás volven durmir de novo. Pola mañá, o computador de Kimberly recibe de novo unha mensaxe persoal, e desta vez revélase que provén do Jordy de verdade, e dille que foi el quen lle avisou do director da casa da telerrealidade. Tamén di que elas descubriron moitas cousas da FEF, no entanto di que precisa da súa axuda. Kimberly chama Karla, e as dúas falan con Jordy. Pero para falar con seguridade, transportaraas na súa nave. As dúas raparigas aceptan, e son teletransportadas. Na nave de Jordy, el di que xa é hora de volver ao seu hotel, porque a súa misión rematou, e desde agora encargarase el de todo. No entanto, dálles ás raparigas a misión de entrar sen permiso no edificio Pulá e sacar información das tres entidades do universo, e da liña temporal orixinal. E o que é máis importante: como viaxar ata o momento en que se produciu a alteración da historia, para corrixir a historia e evitar o que aconteceu que non tería que acontecer, xa que as desgrazas na FEF se poden evitar se a historia for corrixida, e nesta liña temporal alternativa a FEF non durará moito. As raparigas din que é unha óptima idea, pero hai un problema: descubriron que na liña temporal orixinal, a que el quere corrixir, elas dúas non existen! Jordy responde que non o sabía, nin sabe por que, pero xa descubrirá a resposta. E entón, as raparigas volven á súa casa. Categoría:Episodios ca:La merda del cul en:The Shit of the Ass es:La mierda del culo fr:La merde du cul it:La merda del culo pt:A merda do cu ro:Căcatul curului ru:Дерьмо задницы